<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop for a moment! by Bacca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631958">Stop for a moment!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca'>Bacca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fanart, M/M, Peeping, Traditional Media, Watercolors, nude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo spies on Thorin<br/>Mirror art<br/>Drawn in 2016 on the Fandom Battle</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop for a moment!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Illustration for fan fiction translation <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332689">"Appetite comes with eating"</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree">Esthree</a><br/>Mirror to art <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632663">"Heart of the Mountain, heart of its King"</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="letter">
<p></p><div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p></div></div><div>
  <p><b>Остановись, мгновенье!</b><br/>
Зеркало к арту <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632663">"«Сердце Горы, сердце ее Короля»"</a><br/>
Иллюстрация к переводу <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree">Esthree</a>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332689">Аппетит приходит во время еды</a><br/>
Нарисовано в 2016 году на Фандомную битву</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>